


30 Day Z Nation Challenge

by Ladyawesome45321



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyawesome45321/pseuds/Ladyawesome45321
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles following everyone's favorite zombie killing team. Small, whacky adventures that wouldn't fit into the show. From Doc getting a nose bleed while trying to get laid, to 10K being...well, 10K.





	1. The Bloody Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: Blood

Honestly, after three years of getting chased across America by hordes of zombies and betrayed by every other living human in existence, one would have thought that Steven Beck would know better than to blindly follow the pretty woman into a dark ally so that she could beat him down and rob him for everything he had. He didn’t. 

Doc – that’s what everyone called Steven – had first noticed the pretty lady when he and the others from Operation Bite Mark – long complicated scheme involving the zombie apocalypse, some douche who was too stubborn to save the world even though he had the means to, and a nerd chilling up at the Northern lights, but that’s not particularly relevant for this story – had stopped to refill their water bottles and gather whatever eatable food they could find at a run down convince store. (He wasn’t sure why they called them “convince” stores. They were hardly convenient at all, getting people kidnapped.)

The woman was just standing at the back of the store. She had long, beautiful dark hair, and she was dressed in a very short, very revealing, and very distracting dress. Doc was gathering a few canned items for the road, stuffing them in his bag, when he spotted her. The others were all the way at the front of the store, so the two were pretty much alone. (That should have been the first sign of trouble, really. Whenever they split up something bad always happened.) 

When the lady wiggled her fingers at him, giggling flirtatiously Doc waved back. He should have ran and screamed for Warren, but no. He waved back, thoroughly insuring that he would fall straight down the rabbit hole. 

The woman grinned, pumping out her chest in a very noticeable manner, and for a very shameful moment Doc forgot all about his friends at the front of the store. The woman smirked – it was an evil smirk, but he had been too blind to see that then – and turned swiftly, moving towards the emergency exit. And like a fool Doc followed. 

The lady lead him outside to an abandoned ally. She leaned against the wall, beckoning him to come closer, and he complied. The woman leaned in real close, and then, right when he was absolutely certain he was about to get laid, she head butted him, smacking him right in the nose. 

Blood splattered all over his shirt, as Doc stumbled back, holding his face. The lady took the opportunity his pain gave her to continue kicking his ass. She kicked him in the stomach and slammed him against the wall, managing to make Doc's nose bleed even more profusely. And when he fell on the ground, completely battered and soaked in his own blood, the lady grabbed his bag, taking everything he had just took from the store. She even stole his gun and ammunition! 

“Oh, man,” Doc complained, as he watched the lady retreat down the ally. “If you wanted to borrow some supplies all you had to do was ask! You didn’t have to break my nose!” 

The lady kept running, so he guessed she probably hadn’t heard him. Doc stumbled to his feet, still holding his nose. He groaned to himself, his face stinging like a bunch of needles had just punctured his skin. He tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Man,” he mumbled to himself. “I'm bleeding worse than a freaking zombie…” 

Eventually, he got his nose to stop bleeding and he head back inside to find the others. When they asked what had happened, he told them it was a zombie attack and he had ran into the door. (Because that was significantly less embarrassing than “I got my ass kicked while trying to get laid.”)


	2. Hot Dog Eating Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy (10K) thinks back fondly on the day he met his two girlfriends Sarge and Red. A brilliant day of eating hot dogs and talking about the zombie apocalypses. (High school au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt two: Zombies don't exist

High school was a real bitch. The only thing that made it even remotely bearable for Tommy were his two girlfriends Lily (they called her Sarge because she drilled them like an army Sargent, plus she wanted to join the army when they graduated) and Red (which was also a nick name. Tommy and Sarge had been forbidden from using or telling anyone her real name, because it was super embarrassing).

The three of them had gotten together a few months back, when Tommy had joined a hot dog eating contest in the town’s annual carnival. He had won after stuffing ten thousand hot dogs in his mouth, thus gaining himself the nickname 10K. 10k smiled, as he thought back fondly on the memory. 

Red had been walking around with an unimpressed demeanor, wearing that iconic red hoodie of hers. (That’s why 10K and Sarge called her Red. Once 10K had even called her ‘Little Red Riding Hood’, but that had earned him a hard punch to the gut.) She was a gorgeous girl with stunning hair as dark as midnight, pale, gorgeous skin, and beautiful eyes that shone brightly in those rare moments where she actually smiled. 

Sarge was on the side lines, cheering him on, even though they didn’t know each other back then. (She and 10K spent a lot of time goofing and doing stupid things like that. Red was the most serious of the three of them, but 10K knew she loved them.) Her hair was cut short, very nearly a buzz cut, her eyes sparking with an intense light, always so full of life. That day she’d been wearing a white tank top and dark green cargo pants and combat boots. (It had always amazed 10K how confident she was about getting into the army.) 

Once the competition was over, 10K pumped into Sarge by the carnival games' booths. The two had started up a conversation. They started talking about the contest and then somehow ended up talking about a hypothetical zombie apocalypse. 

“I think I could last at least a good three years with the training I’ll get in the army,” Sarge said confidently. 

“Yeah,” 10K nodded. “And my dad’s been showing me how to shoot a gun, so I think I’m good as long as there’s a shot gun and some bullets near by.” 

That’s when Red had showed up. She appeared almost out of no where, butting into their conversation. “I’d take an axe over a gun,” she said. “Much more efficient.” 

“How so?” 10K asked. 

“If you’re a bad shot then you’ll just end up shooting your own foot and dying,” she said. “With an axe you just swing and chop the zombie’s head off, and you’re good to go.” 

“Yeah, but what if you don’t know how to swing?” Sarge wondered.

10K nodded. “Then, you’ll just end up getting it caught in, like, a hose on a fire truck or something.” 

Red shrugged. “I know how to swing an axe,” she said. 

“And I’m a good shot,” 10K told her. 

“Me too,” Sarge said. 

“Good for you,” Red told them. 

After that they started hanging out more often, going to the movies, walking through the park, hanging out at each others houses. One day 10K had made a joke about the three of them going on polygamous dates, and the two girls had taken it a bit more serious than he’d expected. Next thing he knew they really were in a polygamous relationship, and it was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for my take on the second prompt. I was really excited for this one. Aus can be fun sometimes, haha. I was gonna do all of the main characters but then...I got lazy so I only did these three...
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> That's all for now, toodles!


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate attempt to remember what she's fighting for, Addy makes a spur of the moment decision. She decides to propose to her girlfriend whilst battling a horde of zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three: Marry me?

The proposal wasn’t very romantic, but that was perfectly fine. It was hard to find time for romance in the apocalypse anyway. 

It went a little something like this: Addy was swinging her bat around like a mad woman, the spikes getting stuck inside the flesh of some rotting zombies. Her Elmo red hair was tied up in a messy braid, because it was impossible for anyone to keep their hair decent in the apocalypse, and her bangs were covering the left side of her face to hide the fact that she was missing an eye. 

George was standing back to back with her, firing a shot gun at the Zs. Her dark hair was cut much shorter, and even as she killed the zombies with the aggression of professional serial killer, the spark in her eyes made her look something like an adorable child. She was still wearing her leather jacket, even though it had become very bloody and gotten more than a few holes in it at this point. 

“There’s a lot of Zs this time,” Addy said, swinging her bat into a zombie’s head and splattering blood in her own face. 

George nodded curtly in response. “Yeah,” she said, sounding a little nervous. “But we’re not gonna die. Not today. Not after everything we’ve been through!” She shot a zombie straight in the gut, sending the gross mother fucker stumbling back a few feet before she gave him mercy – a quick kill shot to the head. “We only just got together a few months ago! I’m not ready to give up on us just yet.” 

Addy rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was such a sap. But she was right. George had only just managed to weasel her soft, charming self into Addy's cold, bitter heart about six months ago. Six months more and they’d have been together for a whole year. It would be a real shame if they died now… 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a zombie came a bit too close for comfort and she tossed the ugly thing down on the ground before slamming one of her bat's spikes into its skull. George fired her gun, killing another zombie just before Addy rightened herself again. 

“Tell you what,” the red head said. “We get out of this alive, then I’ll marry you.” 

George nodded, smirking slightly. She didn’t say anything after that, but Addy noticed she was fighting a little more fiercely than before. She couldn’t help but admire her for that. 

They fought wildly, side by side, kicking zombies, shooting those dead fucks down and bashing their skulls in respectively. Addy wasn’t sure how long the fight lasted, but by the time they had struck down the last Z, she was completely exhausted. 

Her legs gave out immediately once George mercied the last of them, and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. George sat next to Addy after a moment, her chest heaving from the left over adrenalin pumping through her veins. “So,” said, a huge grin on her face, “about that wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, even though it was very short. But my best friend started this challenge (I'm behind and need to catch up so expect more updates soon, haha) so I thought I'd give it go. I hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. 
> 
> That's all for now, toodles! 
> 
> ~ Elsie


End file.
